


[Podfic]The Half That Makes it Whole

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [28]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Era, Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic Revealed, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A misunderstanding needs clearing up. Possible coda for 5.05.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]The Half That Makes it Whole

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Half That Makes it Whole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555566) by [jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone). 



> [Music is Here Comes the Sun by The Beatles](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n6j4TGqVl5g).

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Dhalfwhole.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Dhalfwhole.m4b)


End file.
